A removable magazine of this kind is known from DE 10 2006 009 859 B3. The same comprises a support with a shaft-shaped housing and a magazine insert for receiving cartridges, disposed in the housing of the support. In this known plug magazine, when inserted, the magazine insert has its based fixed to a lower part of the magazine shaft and can only be moved up and down within the housing. Due to a special inner contour of the magazine insert, the bullet tip of the topmost of the cartridges within the magazine insert tilts slightly upward, but special precautions must be taken to facilitate the feeding of the cartridge into the chamber during the operation of the breechblock and to prevent collision between the insert and the breechblock during return.